Broken Hearts
by Helliebabe
Summary: Cloud decides it's time to come home for good when he finds out that Tifa is pregnant. Something happens which leads to Tifa's disappearance. 1 year later she still isn't found.
1. Chapter 1

It's what I've always wanted, Cloud to finally talk and notice me. He was being caring and gentle, but sad at the same time. He was extra protective of the family now, hired a new employee to do the deliveries whilst he stayed home. He did do some of course but the boy was energetic and young... and also had no family to go home to.

It was a while ago. We both got drunk and ended up in bed together. When we both woke up, we had a fight and he left for a long time. That was before I was beginning to feel sick.

_I ran from home again. I didn't want to go home to the fight that was waiting for me. She wasn't really mad when we fought, just upset that I got mad and said I wanted to leave. But not long after, I got a voice message on my phone. "Cloud, I think I pregnant." I was in shock and headed home as soon as I could._

When Cloud got home, he was a different person. He wouldn't leave my side. I always felt that because he had always wanted to be a father. It wasn't me he cared about at all, it was the baby.

_It was two months after I arrived home Tifa was in her room crying for over 2 days. I finally got the courage to go into her room. Tifa was gone. The rest of AVALANCHE helped looked everywhere... but we never found her... That was 1 year ago today._

_V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^_

It was a long day. I had to work behind the bar since Tifa was gone. Denzel and Marlene now live with Barret and I live alone. I had to fire our new employee and he was devastated. I have never felt so lonely in my life. Everyone gave up on looking for Tifa. Even the WRO and ShinRa were helping. But I never gave up. She is still out there... somewhere.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only 4 o'clock. I had time to go out for a walk. I got my keys and locked up the shop before leaving. I put on my glasses and put the hood over my head, I got it attached to hide away my sadness and it made people not come and randomly tlk to me in the streets. I walked down the streets with my hands in my pockets minding my own business when I heard the sound of yeling.

"Someone! Someone, please stop her! She's a theif!" I turned and to my surprise I saw a figure running through the crowed of people. I saw the man waing his hand. "Hey you! Stop her!" I noticed that the person was getting close so I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the arm of the girl running past.

"Hey! Let. Me. Go!" I could feel her trying to get free but she was too weak.

"Why should I. You shouldn't have stolen in the first place." I was really angry so my words came out evilly. I could sense her fear when she stopped struggling. "I am going to take you back to the stand over there and you are going to pay him." She was silent but after a while she nodded. All of the crowed was watching us as we walked through. We stood at the counter and the man was standing there with his arms crossed.

"So did you have a plan there girly?" We both looked at her and she looked away. "So, are you going to pay up or are we going to have to use force." She was silent so I grabbed on her arm tighter. I could sense her flinch at the pain from my grip.

"You are going to pay," I whispered it fiercely into her ear. She tried again to run away. The man behind the counter was smiling in amusement as she was using all her strength but she just couldn't get out of my grip.

"Hah! Even for a girl you're weak." She looked and growled at the man before looking to the ground again. "Where's the gil!"

"I-I don't-"

"WHERE IS IT!" The man shouted it so loud that everyone was looking at us.

"I don't have any money." The girl started to cry and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You don't have the gil aye? Well I could get you to work it off." I looked at the face of the shop owner. What I saw on his face made me angry.

"I will pay for it you sick basted!" I scared them both with the volume of my voice.

"O-okay that's 3,000 gil." _Shit what the hell did she steal? _I handed in the money and pulled the girl away. She could at least pay me back.

It was a long walk. I decided to stop and a shop nearby my place before going back. We both had hoodies and glasses on so we couldn't each other's faces. We both didn't speak the whole time.

"So... Why were you robbing the place?" She didn't speak or move. "You better tell me or I will send you back to deal with it yourself."

"I-I was hungry." I kept looking at her trying to figure her out.

"Well you'll have to come and work for me until you pay me back. It won't be long." She looked up at frightened. It shocked me. "No. Not like that."

"Where do you work?" I laughed a little.

"Sounds strange but I actually am a bartender. Listening to peoples stories is not fun, believe me." I played with the straw in my drink whilst speaking. "It's a little place called 7th Heaven." She flinched. "What? Don't like bars."

"No, I just. I need to meet with some people." She was trying to hide something.

"Why, you need to pay them too?" She shook her head in fear.

"No, I am helping them take care of someone. He is very ill and I want to help him." She grabbed something out of her pocket. "I stole some medicine but I dropped some whilst running." I scared her by snatching the bottle out of her hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying." She shook her head again. "Either was your coming with me whether you like it or not."

"It's true."

"Fine, I'll come with you and you'll prove it to me. I can help with my material. I always have cure on me." I removed my jacket and put it on my lap to look for the material. I looked at the girl and noticed she was crying. "What now?" She was about to answer then she looked out the window and gasped.

"Those guys by the car are after me." She started to get up from the table but I stood up and grabbed her arm tight.

"Money?" She shook her head. I looked at her as she looked at them. She looked at the expression on my face. I wasn't fooled.

"Ok! Money. But what do I do, they have guns." I looked at the men in suits out front and looked into the kitchen of the small shop.

"Follow me." I pulled her through and ran into the kitchen. The men behind were running after us.

We dodged all the chiefs and there cooking appliances before reaching the emergency exit. I got a plank of wood and the girl watched as I covered the door. We could hear them banging on the other side. "That won't last long." She looked at her feet.

"Thank you."

"You owe me more now." She nodded and smiled. A huge crashing sounded from the door. They still hadn't got through so I grabbed the girls and ran through the alley.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

It took a while to lose them but we finally did. We have been hiding in an alley for ages. Making sure they're still not after her. "I think we lost then." I looked over to her and nodded. "Thank you... I-I really must go bow. People are waiting for me." She bowed and started to run through the alley. I chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"You still have to pay me back first." She looked up at me embarrassed.

"Oh sorry. I forgot."

"Sure." I looked out the alley again to double check. "You remind me of a friend." Her body tensed.

"Wh-who?" I laughed a little and looked down to the ground.

"Her name's Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi. She's from Wutai." She looked a bit nervous.

"How so?" We started walking towards the bar.

"Well, let's just say you steal." We both laughed as we walked through the streets together. "Where do you live?" The question shocked her a little but she managed to answer.

"I haven't... got a home. I left mine a while ago." I nodded and rapped my arm around her to rub her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I stopped walking and turned her to face me. She nodded so I continued. "Why haven't you called for help? There are many people here that will probably try. Not that they can get through me." She giggled at my little comment before continuing.

"I want somewhere to live." I barely managed to hear her. "I don't want to do this anymore. I am hungry all the time. There are creepy old men out there trying to harass me." She sobbed before continuing. "Besides, as you said. I won't be able to get away."

We both laughed as we continued down the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Last chapter I was in a rush so I didn't get to add anything before posting it up. _

_Just wanted to let everyone know that I got this idea whilst reading 'Those days, Now these' by Gaylittlekid. It is one of the most amazing story I have ever read and I recommend you read it._

_Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and are ready for the second. It was going to be a short oneshot... but I changed my mind._

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

We continued to walk down another alley till we reached 7th Heaven. The girl stopped talking after a while so we walked the rest of the way in silence. I went through my pockets to try and find the keys whilst she went and looked through the window.

"It looks cheap." I scoffed at the comment just before bringing the keys out.

"It's the best I could do. Someone else used to work here but after she left the whole place got trashed. We are very popular because of her. I don't make much money any more but I trade alcohol with people for the basics." She nodded and followed me through the front door. I locked the door after her and put the keys in my pocket. I walked behind the bar and she sat in front of me.

"I better get ready for dinner rush. Do you want anything?" She shook her head. "When I caught you before, you weren't holding anything. What did you steal that cost a lot?" She looked up at me before looking back at the counter.

"I have been stealing there for a while." She got off her chair and walked around the room looking at pictures on the wall.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She turned to me and back to the pictures.

"You have to tell me who you are first." I sighed.

"My name's Cloud Strife." I watched her as she kept looking at the pictures on the wall. "Are you going to tell me who you are?" She didn't answer for a while.

"I-I don't know." She looked at the ground and back up at the pictures. "Who's this?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I walked over to her as she pointed at the picture. My heart sank a little. "That's the girl that used to work here. Her name's Tifa Lockhart." We both looked at the picture.

"She's very pretty." I nodded at the comment. "Where is she?"

"I don't really know. She disappeared about a year ago." I went silent for a while. "But I will never stop looking for her." The girl smiled before turning around to sit at the counter. I stood there for a while longer looking at the picture before going behind the bar. "Now do you want something?"

"Just a glass of water thanks." I got a glass from the shelf and filled it with water and set it in front of her. She removed her hood brought out her long brown hair. "Thanks." She took a big gulp and swallowed all the water at once. She set it on the counter and removed her glasses and looked away. "So... What's my job going to be?" I just realised I had been staring at her and shook my head.

"Well I am thinking of starting the delivery service again. Maybe you could host the bar whilst I'm gone." She turned to me and nodded. I was surprised by her face. "You look a lot like Tifa." She pointed to herself and laughed.

"Sure I do." She was being sarcastic. "The girl in the picture is way prettier than me." She smiled. I looked at her some more. I noticed that her eyes were as red as Vincent's.

"Why are your eyes red?" Her smile faded and she looked to the floor.

"I'm not really sure. A lot of people say that it's a luck sort of thing but I'm really not sure." I nodded and heard the phone ring.

"So what is your name?" She didn't answer so I went and got the phone.

"Hello."

"Cloud," it was Rufus ShinRa.

"What do you want?" I never liked talking to him. I never will so I try to make conversation short and quick.

"I got a letter today. Can you guess who it's from?" I looked over at the counter and checked on the girl before continuing. She was still sitting there.

"Tifa?"

"No Cloud." I could hear all the Turks laugh on the other end. "Sephiroth." My eyes widened with fear.

"What does it say?" Rufus yelled at one of the employees before speaking.

"As I said. I would never keep a secret from you guys. I haven't read it yet to be honest but Reno is on the way over to drop it off. On the back of the letter it says 'deliver to Cloud.' The receptionist said the man himself dropped it off here." I could feel my blood boil.

"What on earth have you guys done?" I practically yelled it into the phone.

"I am glad you stopped blaming yourself Cloud, but. Blaming others isn't the right way to go either." After that he hung up.

"Damn!" I turned to see the girl standing behind me.

"Sorry to interrupt a rude man has just walked in." She pointed over to him. I nodded before walking over to the counter.

"Give me the letter." Reno looked at me shock.

"No hi or how are you. It's always the same with you." He bought the letter out of his jacket.

"Well you better get used to it." I snatched the letter out of his hand and began to open it.

"She looks a lot like your last girlfriend." Reno looked at the girl and she got a bit shy.

"Think of it as Tifa's looks and Yuffie's attitude." Reno laughed at my comment. The girl didn't know Yuffie so she stood there confused.

"And the red eyes," he got his face really close to hers to star into her eyes. She stepped back a little and looked over at me.

"What's with the letter?" She looked over to me and I looked at the letter. Reno lost though of the subject and payed attention to Cloud.

"Well-"

"Wait!" Reno got his phone out and called Rufus. "He wants to listen and help you." Reno smiled at us both like he just did something impressive. He put the phone on the table and listened.

I read it out aloud.

_Cloud_

_I am near my final arrival to the end of this planet. Everyone is looking forward to it. Mother, those 'failed' remnants and even Hojo. I even have plans for all of your friend's deaths. All of them are going to be their worst nightmare._

_I have recently gotten news about Tifa not being with you anymore. Well that's just too bad. I wish I could help._

_But you Cloud. You are the one that should be looking forward to this the most. Well, I am looking forward to your death the most. All the plans I have for you._

"That's it?" Reno took the letter and read it to himself. "It doesn't seem like him."

I looked in the envelope once more and saw another paper in it. I slowly grabbed it out. It was thicker than the other paper. I looked at it. It was all white. I flipped it over.

"It's her!" We both looked at the girl.

"Yeah." I looked at the picture some more. It was a picture of Tifa. She looked like she was crying. I looked at the background. I recognised it instantly.

"_RENO!" _Reno seemed to be in a gaze and looked at the phone before picking it up.

"It's just a picture of Tifa crying." He walked into the back room with his phone.

"I don't get the picture." The girl was hovering over my shoulder.

"I looks like Tifa had the same idea I had."


	3. Chapter 3

_We here's the next chap. It was all ready yesterday but the internet went down straight after I put up chapter 2. Ok well, since I had Kingdom hearts in my mind. The bad guys are a bit liked them. Nothing like the original, but just in case you get offended I thought I would give you a warning. Again, they might seem like them. But they're not. I think I got something in here stuffed up with the time of day. I'm not really sure lol._

_Anyways please enjoy this chapter._

^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

The next morning I decided to look at the photo more. By the angle of the shot, Tifa didn't know anyone was there. She was in a corner of the church, _her _church. Her hands were covering her face and her legs were sprawled over the floor. I still don't know what it means. I put the picture down in frustration and sat down behind the counter. The girl sat there, watching me.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head. She sighed. "You miss her, don't you?" I looked up at her. She had the same sweet smile on her face so I looked away.

"I don't understand anything that's going on." I mumbled and stood up. I looked down at the picture.

"I... I will help you find her. Maybe if we go to the church, we can get some clues." I grabbed my keys and walked straight outside. "Hey, wait!"

^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_**A while ago**_

_**Tifa Pov**_

I sat in the church. I couldn't stop crying. How was I going to tell Cloud? He will hate me forever. Leave and never come back. I laid down on the hard wooden surface. I was tired. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. I just needed to lie down.

I was about 5 minutes later when I saw something. I got up instantly and got ready to protect myself. I heard something behind me. I turned instantly to see nothing was there. "Who's there?" I waited but got no response. I put my hands down by my side. _Like it matters._

I felt something cold by my feet. There was a pool of something black underneath me. Something long and black shot out of the black liquid. I managed to get it of me and ran to the exit of the church. I looked back and screamed when I saw another shoot out. They both caught up to me and wrapped themselves around me. I screamed out and I saw someone come through the front of the church and watched as I went down. I slowly dragged me back to where it came from. It was over my mouth and my eyes were filled with tears. There was no way I could get out of this. I was scared.

~`.`~

I surrounded by darkness. Falling into what seemed nothing. I closed my eyes.

**-You seem lost-**

There was a strange voice going through my head. "I am."

**-You were hurt. Badly-**

"..."

**-Please... Tell me your troubles-**

"Why do you care? How could YOU help me?"

**-I know what it's like... To be hurt by someone you love-**

"I can't go tell him... He'll kill me. Blame it all on me." I started to cry.

**-It's not your fault. It's his.-**

I wasn't falling anymore, just hovering. I opened my eyes a little to see different shades of black swirling around me.

"I don't understand." I looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

**-He got your hopes up. But he wasn't caring about you.-**

"..."

**-He only cared about himself. He was getting what he always wanted. Tell me. Why did you run away?-**

"I ran away because..." I couldn't do it. The pain was taking over so I just cried.

**-Don't worry, I know why-**

"You do?"

**-Calm down my dear. I will help you-**

_Tifa!_

"How?"

**-Just fall into the darkness, let it take over-**

_Tifa don't listen to him!_

"Not like I'm going to get his trust back anyways." I watched as a light appeared in front of me. All I could see was white before I fell asleep.

^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_**Back to Cloud**_

"So this is what is going to take." The girl walked over to Fenrir and stared at it cautiously. "I don't like fast things. They muck up my hair." I scoffed.

"You care about your hair. By the looks of things, you can't even afford to wash your hair." She glared at me before putting her glasses on.

"Let's get this over with." I sat down on Fenrir and put out my arm. The girl took hold and jumped onto the back.

"Hold on tight." She didn't until she heard Fenrir start. She held on tighter than any other girl who has ever ridden with me. I took off.

~`.`~

We arrived at the church and we both sat on Fenrir looking at it. "Compared to all the places in Midgar, it's beautiful." She got off Fenrir and walked over to the front door. I got up and easily caught up to her just by walking. She opened the door and walked inside. I was closely behind.

The sun was shining through the room, the water was sparkling. The sun's rays were hitting the buster sword in the centre of the pool of water. Flowers were growing around the edge of the pool. It was a beautiful sight to be seen.

"By the looks of your face, this place is something special to you." She walked to the other side of the church and I stared at her. When she looked at me I blushed and looked away. I could tell she was doing the same. "What's the sword for, and the pink ribbon on the handle?"

"Well the sword was actually place on a cliff that overlooks Midgar. It's were my friend died a long time ago. The pink ribbon is for another friend that died because..." Tears filled my eyes.

"I understand, please. Don't cry." She came up to me and looked at my face. Her red eyes seemed different to when we were at the bar, Softer and less angry. "You don't want to lose another friend. But don't worry. We'll find her." She smiled sweetly at me.

I shook the sadness away. "We need to look for signs of Tifa." She nodded and ran to the exact spot to where Tifa was in the picture. I went over to the spot where it looked like the shot was taken from. "The photo must mean something."

"What could it mean though?" We both went into thought.

"Why would Sephiroth say he had nothing to do with Tifa but adds a photo of her? It just doesn't add up." I kicked one of the church chairs and watched it fly across the room. The girl ducked even though it was nowhere near her.

"Just keep thinking. I don't know Sephiroth and Tifa. I don't know how they plan nor do things." She put her back against the wall and slid down. I stared down at the ground and waited for something to click. I looked around the room.

"Wait!" Her head came out from behind her knees. I looked her startled. "Was there like a date on the photo." My eyes widened in shock and I pulled it out of me pocket. She ran over to have a look also.

"Yeah, it does." She grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Hey that was last year." She looked up at me since she had no idea of anything.

"3 weeks after she left." She looked at me surprised.

"How can you tell?" I looked up at the sun

"It was one year ago yesterday actually." I stared at something on the ground. She looked at the picture, then at me and then to what I was looking at.

"It's a lantern" She walked over and picked it up.

"That's from when I was here. It's in the same spot from when I stayed here last time last year. I don't think she used it." She looked at me sadly. Upset because she thought she had something.

"What else is there?" She had her hands on her hips and looked around. "Is she able to cope with herself?"

"Yeah, she's the strongest girl I know. She can fight pretty well. She is strong emotionally also." She looked at me concerned.

"Did she ever cry?" I was shocked by the random questions.

"Huh?" She glared at me. "I don't know, sometimes."

"See, that helps me." I looked at her as she continued. "By the sounds of her, she's hurt deep inside. But too afraid to show it." She looked around the room then continued. "I used to be like that to, never let anyone know how I felt. Not even my closest friends." She sat down again. I walked over to her.

"So all this time... I was causing her pain?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe it was something else." I crossed my arms and thought for a bit. "You said she was pregnant, right?" I nodded. "Well, maybe she ran away because you were caring too much about the baby and not noticing her at all."

Was that it? Was that the reason why she left?

"When we find her I'll ask her for you." I looked at the girl then around the church again. We stood in silence in a while. She walked over and looked at the flowers. She was around Tifa's age by her looks. She sat down and then looked at me and smiled. There was a loud crash from the front doors which made the girl run over to me.

I looked over to her. "You know how to fight?" She looked at me and shrugged. A man walked in and was wearing a black hood.

^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_Please Review. Thank you :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people, sorry about the late update but I have been at work a lot lately. This is the last week of the school holidays D: But I update faster because I mostly get ideas from school anyways. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. But first! This is after AC and DG. _

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it _

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

I had my sword ready to block any sudden attacks as the man walked towards us. He stopped and removed his hood. He had black hair to his shoulders and had red eyes just like the girl.

"You must be Cloud." I didn't respond so he continued. "That letter you received, I'm sorry but one of my men thought that it was a funny idea. He received the maximum punishment." I felt the movement behind me as the girl walked towards the back of the church. The man watched her movements and looked at me.

"I see you've met a friend of mine." She froze where she was. "Yes I can see you." She looked down at the ground. "Thanks for minding her, but she must return home."

"How did one of your men give a letter to the receptionist? Unless Sephiroth-"

"No, one of our men used hypnosis on her. He received the maximum punishment. But due to his mistake me and that girl over there are the last of our kind left." He looked at the girl. "I'm sorry but I have to go, please just make this easier for the both of us." She stood there in silence so the man walked up to her. I stood in his way. "What are you doing?"

"You can't just take her; she doesn't want to go with you. She owes me money so she has to stay until I get all of it back." He looked at her angrily.

"You did what?" She looked away. "I told you to keep away from him." I looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't steal from him. He got me out of it. I stole from another person but Cloud paid him so I didn't get hurt." She started to sob.

"Oh, I see." He looked to the girl again and then to me. "I'm sorry but I have to take her home before she gets worse." I didn't trust him one bit. The way that he looked at her and they way he spoke. It wasn't friendly.

"Why does she have to keep away from me!" He sighed and turned to leave. He walked towards the exit. I ran up behind him and jumped over him, getting my sword out. "I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere! I don't like your attitude!" I slashed the sword towards him but he managed to dodge my attack.

"Ever since you lost your so called friend, you haven't been yourself. Haven't you?" My eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know about that?" He laughed and pointed to the girl.

"That girl is not a normal human being. She is one of two, a half perhaps." He had a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" She stared at the man and shook her head.

"H-He's lying, I am a human being. I grew up in..."

"Shut it you!" She turned away and sobbed again.

"Wait, you said you _two _were the only ones left of your kind. What are you saying? Are you the other half?" He shook his head.

"Not the other half of her. The other half of us are human, a human that wanted to lose his or her memories because of sadness. Or that wanted to die." The girl ran up to me and hugged in my arm.

"I want to leave." I ignored her and kept listening to the man.

"What happens to the human?" He laughed and the girls pulled on my arm. She wasn't very successful.

"Well since all of our men are dead, the humans have probably turned back to normal. Our human halves are different. As long as we stay alive they either stay dead or have amnesia."

"But wouldn't they stay dead?" The man looked at me like I was stupid.

"They disappear so most humans assume their dead. It's just easier to put it that way." I looked at the girl and pulled my arm out of hers. "Like her for instance, her human half was found here a while ago." Realization hit me.

"Is she half of Tifa!" I pretty much screamed that. The girl seemed to have tensed behind me.

"You know her? Before that idiot went and did his stupid letter trick, he found her in here actually. She wanted help, his help. She asked him herself."

"That doesn't answer my question. Is she?" I looked at her as a tear slipped down her face.

"Yes... she is. Now that you know how to get your so called Tifa back. I must take her away from danger, which is you." He appeared in front of the girl. "I will not let you destroy our kind, we haven't even gotten a chance to make more of us." The girl pushed him lightly before running behind me.

"I am not one of you!" She ran to the door and hid behind the frame.

"I'll rip you apart!" I ran towards him with my sword.

_**Girl? Pov (ha ha)**_

I watched as the two fought in the church. I didn't want to go back in there. Yes, I have met that guy before but I didn't want Cloud mad at me, he seemed...

I turned around and saw his bike sitting in the sunlight. I walked over and sat on it sideways. I looked up and saw a flash of a face before everything went white.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I can hear crying. It's far away so I can barely hear it. I can't seem to open my eyes. "Who's there?" I didn't get an answer. I all was able to do was make the girl stop crying.

_Who are you?_

"I-I don't have a name." I was shocked; she seemed to have the same voice. "Who are you?"

_..._

"Please tell me, I want to know why you're crying."

_I-I lost it _I could hear her crying again.

"Lost? Lost what?"

_Everything!_

I felt a sharp pain go through me. I screamed out in pain and started to cry myself. I couldn't move at all. It was sadness... the same that she has ever felt but all at once.

_I hate them all!_

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to do." I couldn't control my emotion.

_It's all because of him_

"Who?"

_That man your with, Cloud._

"Why Cloud, what did he do?"

_He pretended he cared for me. He doesn't even care that I've disappeared!_

"Tifa!"

_Huh?_

Everything turned white again and I was able to open my eyes. I was lying in flowers and I saw Tifa standing over me. "Hello." She smiled and helped me get to my feet. I was confused, wasn't she yelling at me before.

"H-hi," she smiled and turned around.

"Sorry about before, I didn't mean to scare you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the late update. Just had some of my exams and only a couple of weeks ago I decided I should study. I have just finished school for the year but I have three more exams to go. I will have 10 weeks of and I will promise to finish off all my stories by the end of the holidays. _

_I will warn you. There a lot of grammar errors and I didn't get time to fix it._

I looked at the area that surrounded me. It was all white and everywhere you looked there were flowers, yellow and white ones. And of course, there was us.

"T-Tifa, wait I'm confused." She picked a flower from the ground and held it close. She closed her eyes like she was praying.

"About what?" I shook my head. She dropped the flower at it turned into yellow sparkles.

"Weren't you crying?" She nodded sadly. "Why?" She looked at me and looked around the area.

"I'm sorry I just," She looked at me. "I need to think about it more." She started to walk away.

"Cloud said you have been gone for a year. You would've thought enough about it by now." She stopped where she stood and turned around. She just looked at me confused.

"...Cloud?" I nodded.

"Yeah he's looking for you." She looked down at her feet.

"Why?" I walked towards her and put my hands on both of her shoulders.

"Because he loves you." I smiled at her but she had an angry look on her face, she shoved me off before walking away. She stopped after about twelve steps.

"He doesn't love me!" She turned towards me. "How can you even think that? All he cared about was the baby! He even said he wanted to take it away and raise it himself!" That caught me by surprise. He could've of said that, of course she would've left if he said that.

"Did you have a fight?" She nodded and fell to her knees crying, placing her head in her hands. "Maybe he said that by accident. It doesn't sound like him." She shook her head and mumbled something but I didn't hear her. "...Well how about I speak to him for you since you can't." She scoffed and shook her head.

"You can try but I still think nothing will change, it is Cloud after all." I nodded before she dissolved into gold specks and I passed out.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, I saw Tifa off in the distance walking away. "Tifa!" I got up and ran to her. She turned and stood there still. She was looking towards the ground and her hair covered her face. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Tifa. How did you get here?" She looked up slowly; her eyes were bright red like mine.

"Where are you?" I turned to see Cloud stumble out of the church. I grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her behind a broken down car and sat her down before appearing so Cloud can only see me. "Hey!" He waved before running towards me. I ran towards him also to hide Tifa.

"I'm alright," I said panting. "What happened?" He shrugged and looked towards the church.

"Killed him, well I think I did... You really don't want to go back in there." He turned and started to walk towards Fenrir. He reached his bike and opened the compartments before inserting his sword and shutting it again. He looked up at me confused. "Are you coming?" I looked back at the broken down car before looking back at him.

"Just one sec!" He nodded and I ran behind the broken down car. Tifa was sitting there not moving. I sat next to her and saw she was shaking. "Are you alright?" She looked up at me.

"W-what's wrong with me." I shook my head and stood up.

"I'll go get Cloud, you need a hospital." She looked over somewhere before back at me.

"Fine." I helped her stand up and we slowly dawdled out from behind the car.

"Cloud!" I looked at his bike and noticed he was gone. "Cloud!" I could see Fenrir but no Cloud. I took Tifa's arm from around my neck and sat her down slowly. There was a bit of a mound in the area so I thought I would climb it for a better view. I ran over and pulled my sleeves up before grabbing onto and pole that seemed to stick out. I grabbed it with both hands and did a back flip and flipped till I was balanced standing on top of it. I jumped and grabbed another doing the same thing. I did it around 5 times before I reached the top. I looked around and saw a spiky haired man walking away from me. "Cloud! Hey Cloud!" He stopped and looked back at me; he waved to show I have his attention. "I found Tifa!" He looked shocked and straight away he ran towards me. Grabbing poles and flipping up just like I did. He landed next to me and had his 'serious' face on.

"Where is she?" I pointed down the hill, he followed my finger and looked down at her but he didn't move. I looked down and noticed that she must've had passed out but there was blood all around her. "TIFA!" Cloud jumped and landed with a summersault. He fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. I realised that I was at the top and had no way down.

"Damn." I walked over to the edge and went into thought. I looked how all the objects were placed and had to think of some way to get down. Let's just say I wasn't the brightest. I thought my final move and jumped and grabbed, it broke and I fell. I slipped the rest of the way down. I could see Cloud staring at me with an evil look and I stopped next to him. He Stood up with Tifa in his arms and walked towards Fenrir. I got up and followed. We made it to the bike and Cloud thought before speaking.

"I need you to call Barret on my cell... That's if he answers." I nodded and grabbed his cell from the side of the bike. I looked up at him.

"I don't know how to use this." He sighed before laying Tifa on the ground gently and grabbed his phone forcefully out of my hands. He dialled a number before placing it to his ear. First thing he did was pull the phone away from his ears and I could hear shouting from the device.

"Hi... Yeah, sorry... Ok... Yep..." He kept going on and on before he got a chance to speak, I sat on the ground next to Tifa and I could feel his gaze upon me. "Barret, I found Tifa and I need you to bring your truck... She's unconscious... Yep... out the front of Aeriths church."

I looked at the church, Cloud hung up his phone and went to Tifas other side. I looked at him before speaking. "Why is it called Aeriths church?" He looked at me and shook his head. He was about to answer when he heard Tifa groan.

_**Tifa Pov**_

I was sitting as the girl went to get Cloud. I felt a shiver go up my spine before my eyes closed. I tried as hard as I could to open them but they wouldn't budge. I tried to move but nothing would respond. I felt my body fall to the side and his the cold rubble. _"TIFA!" _I could hear his voice in the distance. If I could move I would probably run away. Something didn't want me away from him. I heard him running towards me and pulled me into his embrace. I tried hard to get away from him but nothing was on. Cloud lifted me and began to walk. I could hear the footsteps of another person with him.

After they talked about something I couldn't really hear, I felt myself being place down back onto the cold hard surface. I could barely make out and of the words they were saying but everything else seemed. I tried to move again but nothing was working, I groaned in frustration. "Tifa!" If I was moving, I would've frozen in place. I didn't want to be near him. "Tifa... Can you hear me?" I felt a sharp pain and gasped before my eyes slowly opened and I could see Clouds face really close and a girls head just behind him but on the other side of me.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" His questions wouldn't stop, but there was the one question that made my breath stop. "What happened with the baby?" I rolled to my side towards the girl. She looked at me worriedly but I closed my eyes tight to block them off.

I could feel the ground vibrate as I heard the sound of an engine in the background. "Hey, can you go and wave down Barret for me?" The girl made a noise in response before running off. Cloud wrapped his arms around before putting me in a sitting position. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"You don't seem like you missed me. I've seen you Cloud, you didn't care that I was gone." My voice was weak but functional. He shook his head.

"When you disappeared, I searched everywhere for you. Everyone else gave up, well not really gave up, but had their lives to deal with. I kept looking though and got angry at the others for not searching anymore. I even said to Barret I didn't want the kids to stay with me anymore. I didn't mean it though, it just... came out. They were hurt, very hurt. But I know they understand what I'm going through. After a while though... I had no emotions. It took a while to get used to..." He has never said this much before, I started to drift out of what he was saying and looked over to see the girl running with Barrets white van following slowly behind. It was then I realized she had red eyes.

"Who's that?" Cloud just shrugged.

"Just met her, she won't tell me her name or anything." The van pulled up next to us and the girl was panting and fell to the ground. I looked at the door and watched Barret come out. Cloud moved away from my and backwards away from Barret as they started fighting. I looked over to the girl who was still on the ground. She was smiling to herself. She sat up clumsily and looked over at me. Her eyes widened.

"What happened to your arm?" I felt the pain the instant I looked at it, she walked back over to where I was before and came back with a piece of glass covered in blood, my blood. She sat back next to me. "There's some in your arm still. She poked a piece in my arm before flinching back. "...sorry." She looked over at the two guys and I stared at my feet. Thoughts were going through my head.

_What will I tell Cloud? How will he reacted? Did he care? _I looked over at the girl and she rolled her eyes before walking over to the guys. I put my hand just above all the blood from my arm and started to pick out the glass.

Did it hurt... Yes. Did I care... No.

As I pulled them out I dropped it to the ground next to me. With each piece out, more blood came with it. There was this one piece that went right through my arm. _How on earth did that get there? _It was only a little fall but what happened...happened. I coved the biggest bit with my hand and breathed heavily before I pulled as hard as I could. I screamed out in pain as it slowly started to move. Blood was gushing down my arm I my hand flung around me from the force when I got it out. I was relieved but I was happy I got it out. I fell onto my back and let myself feel the pain. I looked up at the sky and didn't notice that Cloud, Barret and the girl was standing around me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You should've got a doctor to do that!" I Ignored Barret as he rambled on looked up at the sky. Cloud was in the corner of my sight with a worried expression on his face. I felt a drop of water under my right eye. I blinked it away as I felt more drops of water fall on me. The girl put her hood over her head and walked over to the van. Cloud lifted me in bridal position and walked over to the van also. Barret got in the driver's seat, the girl in the passenger. Cloud jumped into the back easily and pulled the doors shut at the back. He sat me against the wall and he sat opposite me with his knees close to his chest and his hands laying lazily on them.

"So... Where have you been?" I wasn't ready to answer anything yet.

"Around." I looked at anything but him.

"What about our baby?" His voice was soft but sad.

"I.." I wiped away the tear I had on my face. "T-The Mako, it." I couldn't hold it in. I cried out in pain and sadness. Barret and the girl were silent as Cloud came and sat next to me. For the first time he had tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I lost it." I buried myself into his chest as his arms were rapped around me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the slowness. I have been busy waiting for other people to update and have also been busy with work. A very late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Please enjoy!_

Chapter 6

There was no seat in the back of the van. Tifa lay in Clouds arms sleeping during the ride to the _hospital_. Barret was driving and the other girl sat in the back with Cloud. Barret didn't talk, he was still angry at Cloud for not helping him with Marlene and Denzel. The girl just sat there, not paying attention to her surroundings. Cloud sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Barret, I'm sorry. I didn't keep in contact with any of you." He heard a grunt but nothing else. He at least wanted a response. "Barret-"

"I heard 'ya!" He nearly shouted. The girls head shot up in surprise of sudden change of volume.

"That was a bit rough." Barret stopped the car and glared at the girl. "Sorry but he was only apologising. You could at least accept it." Barret scoffed. She did seem a lot like Tifa.

"I don' deserve no apology. I've been keeping secrets." Cloud looked at him suspiciously as Barret continued. "I was the one that told her to get rid of the baby."Cloud felt something, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Why did you tell her to get rid of her child?" Cloud shouted. Barret looked at him with hurtful eyes.

"She just told you, the Mako. The baby was fine." Barret was calm. Cloud felt anger for the first time in a while.

"How could you tell her to get rid of the baby? It was the only hope I had!" Cloud shouted and for the first time had tears in his eyes. He stopped shouting when he noticed the girl was close to tears. She managed to move herself over the seat and was now next to Barret. She glared back at Cloud back over the seat with cold dark eyes.

"How could you say something so mean?"There were tears in her dark red eyes. _Told you. _There was a voice in her head. She looked around the van in shock. _Was that Tifa? _She looked over and saw that her eyes were open. "Tifa."

Tifa was looking at Cloud with a blank expression on her face. Cloud only just realised what he just said. It came out completely different to what he meant. "H-how could you say that?" Tifa was now crying and not hiding her emotions in any longer. "After all we've been through. And here I thought I loved you." She pulled her knees to her chest before bursting into tears.

Cloud reached a hand towards Tifa's face. "...Tifa-"

"Cloud don't!" This time the girl shouted at him. Her eyes were filled with anger.

Barret sighed before speaking. "There you go Cloud, always think about yourself. (pause) The doctor said that Tifa couldn't support the baby because of the Mako energy you carry. It was either the baby or both." Barret turned back around and started to drive again. "She was going to die just before birth, leading the baby to death also."

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He looked at her. Blood was all over the floor of the van from her wound.

"How was it the only hope you had." Tifa had dried up her tears. She knew that Cloud didn't understand what he was saying. Not the way it sounded to her. She was still upset that Cloud only came back for the baby. "Cloud, I wasn't ready to die."

"Tifa, that didn't come out right. It was the only hope I had of not being a failure to someone, to be someone's hero without upsetting myself." He wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Tifa, more than anything." Everyone understood and calmed down. Tifa looked up at Cloud who had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What you said meant nothing. I'm sorry for getting upset. It took me a while to realise what you meant." She wrapped her arms around Cloud. She could feel his warmth on her body and she felt happy but still was upset.

The girl smiled at the scene and looked out the window. Something black caught her eye. "We have to get out of Midgar/Edge!"

Barret gave her a quick glance. "What do ya mean?"

"They found me!" There were three black trucks heading towards them.

"Well If their after you get out!" She looked at him with fear.

"Barret no! If what the man said back at the church was true. She is the missing half of Tifa or whatever he said." Barret nodded and turned the van back to where they came. They all heard the loud screeching of the tires.

"Other half?" Cloud looked down at Tifa. She was confused, she felt fin, except for the injuries.

"Not now. Wait till we get somewhere safe. It's hard to explain." He wrapped his arms around Tifa tighter as they felt the speed of the car push them back.

"Another half of me," Tifa whispered. Was there something wrong with her? She remembered that man that attacked her at the church. She was confused and hurt at the time. But she remembered him clearly. Maybe it was him that made all this happen.

"Cloud, this lead to a dead end!" Barret yelled before realising he was driving that van with his own directions. He turns the van back around with another loud screech and sped towards the trucks. He gasped in shock, behind the truck were a lot more of them. Before he knew it, two trucks were on either side of the van driving at the same speed. He couldn't escape.

"It's a trap!" The girl screamed and jumped back to the back of the van. They all noticed that they were heading straight for a back of a truck with a ramp and the back door open. Barret kept moving straight and skidded to a stop just before they reached the back of the truck. Both trucks on either side stopped also.. Cloud could feel Tifa crying into his chest. "Barret!"

"What the fucks going on?" Barret bash the dash board and put the car into reverse. Before he could put his foot down, something crashed into the back of the van pushing them forwards. Tifa gripped onto Cloud tighter and they both lay on the floor. All of them were watching as the van was slowly pushed into the truck. Not before long, the entire van was in the truck. There wasn't enough room for any of them to open the doors. The girl started to bash the window and Barret grabbed her arm. "It's bullet proof." She nodded and slumped back into her seat. All their heads faced the back of the van as they heard the sliding door close. It was pitch black in the van so Barret switched on the car light. "Are all you awright?" Cloud and the girl nodded. Tifa was in shock and stopped crying. She didn't feel herself and understood what Cloud might've meant. There was a sudden hissing sound. The girl ripped her jumper of into two and threw the piece back at Cloud.

"It's gas." Cloud gasped in shock and grabbed the piece of clothing and put it over Tifa's mouth. The girl had a piece for Barret and Cloud and herself. Cloud didn't need it because he knew that the cells would destroy anything other than human cells. He watched as they all slowly loosed consciousness. He stood and was surprised that the van was high enough for him to stand. He put his hand over his shoulder and noticed that his sword wasn't there. _Damn, I left it with my bike._ He puched the back of the van and a small dint appeared. He smirked before punching it harder. Something prick his neck and before long he was on the ground.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

_That was chapter 6. Ignore and grammar errors. I spent an hour on this and it's starting to hurt my eyes. Please review :3_

_Till next time. _


End file.
